


Roommates

by shining_hope



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shining_hope/pseuds/shining_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never thought living with each other would turn out quite like this. </p><p>Sometimes things work out for the best and sometimes they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

I walked into the sitting room and had to blink a few times to register what was in front of me. I had just gotten back from taking a test after a night of partying and wasn't sure if I was so exhausted that I was seeing double, or I was slowly losing my mind. My roommate and who I could only assume to be his brother, were both sitting on the couch laughing hysterically with their mouths wide open and slapping each others arm’s. I stood in the entryway watching them interact. Most everything about them seemed to be the same, their faces, their gestures. Due to last nights activities I continued to stand there like an idiot observing the both of them, attempting to wrap my head around the situation. My roommate and I were not very close and neither of us knew much about the others families, so I wasn’t surprised that I hadn’t heard about a twin. At a particular funny part of the show they were watching, they both burst into laughter, and the darker haired version of my roommate leaned back over the back of the couch. As the fit of laughter died down, he opened his eyes and spotted me. He smirked and pulled himself in the up right position and nudged his brother. 

“Donghae, we have company.” I cocked my head at hearing the satori (dialect). The only times I had heard it was when Donghae was frustrated about something and decided to shout it to the apartment. 

“Kyuhyun-ah!” Donghae turned around. ”I didn't think you would be home this soon. This is my brother Dongyul.” Donghae gestured to the dark haired man next to him. I bowed to Dongyul who had kept the smile from earlier.

“So I finally get to meet the infamous roommate?” Donghae smacked his brother in the back of the head and smiled over at me. Probably not wanting me to think that he had talked bad about me. Donghae was always strangely caring even though we had only known each other for 3 months and I wasn't here for most of it.

“So, I hear you’re a partier?” I was surprised by the bold question. When Donghae and I had first met we hadn’t spoken a lot and when we did it was usually small talk or random stuff about school. The question had made me smile though. It was true that I was a bit of a partier and I didn’t hide it. Thinking about it, some of the only interactions Donghae and I had, other then silently existing in the same apartment together, were when I had come home absolutely wasted and Donghae had the privilege of dealing with me. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” He was playful, this could get fun.

“From what I’ve heard you seem to be out all night. . . YA!” Donghae elbowed him in the side.

“Shut up and leave my roommate alone. You are a guest here.”

“You were the one that told me about all of the times he has come home drunk and you. . . MMMHHHH.” Donghae slapped his hand over his brother’s mouth and was struggling to hold it in place. 

“Kyuhyun, I don't mind your partying. You can do whatever you would like with your time. I have taken care of him,” gesturing to his brother, “plenty of times to know what to do with a drunk. You are not a bother to me.” He gave me one of his signature smiles. His brother had finally freed himself of Donghae's grasp and glared at him. I smiled watching them bicker with each other and watching their opposite personalities clash. I cringed as the on coming headache came on full force and pounding. Last night had been a wilder night then they usually were. I had gotten home a few hours before I had to go in for my final that I had just gotten back from. They both looked at me with smiles on their faces and looked at each other. 

“I think your roommate still has a hang over.” Donghae nodded in response.

“Lets make him some soup.” They got off of the couch and dragged me towards the kitchen and sat me down at the small table we had. Donghae went to the fridge and started pulling out different ingredients while Dongyul went to the cupboards and grabbed a pot and other ingredients. 

“This is the best hangover soup you will ever have.” Donghae said setting the various things that he had grabbed on the counter.  
“We made this recipe a few years ago after a party that we went to. It was the worst hangover I think either of us have ever had.” Dongyul filled the pot with water and started to make a broth. 

“Seeing Donghae drunk would be a treat.”

“So you created this soup while you were hung over?” I asked scoffing at both of them. And they said that this soup was going to taste good. 

“Don't worry, it tastes amazing. Dongyul was smart enough to write down what we were doing for future reference. You will really love it Kyuhyun.” I gave a halfhearted laugh at the response. They sat and visited for a while, mostly the twins telling different stories and catching up on life. I sat and listened to both of them. It seemed that they hadn't seen each other in some time with all of the different stories they were telling each other. Sitting there for the half hour I learned more about my roommate then I had in the last 3 months of us living together. I learned that we had a lot of things in commen, I actually had a lot in common with both of them. As I was listening to them I hadn't realized that the soup they were making was finished until a bowl was placed in front of me. 

“Eat, it will make you feel better.” I grabbed the spoon and took a small sip of the soup. I widened my eyes and looked up. Donghae and Dongyul were both staring at me with expectant eyes.

“Well what do you think?” 

“It's good right?” I nodded my head and took another spoon full. I was not expecting it to be good, but it was some of the best soup I had ever had. They both smiled at each other and cheered. I looked back up at the two celebrating, 

“You guys are weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> The is my first posting here and I hope that you enjoy it!! This was something i thought up a few months ago and it has just been sitting on my computer being neglected. Let me know what you think!


End file.
